Dum Dum Dugan
Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan * Ant-Man - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67, 72) * Black Knight - Dugan leads SHIELD troops in attack on Avengers (X-Men #2.26) * Black Widow - Dugan leads the attack on Widow and Avengers (X-Men #2.26), but later working together at SHIELD (e.g. Secret War #1) * Captain America - they apparently collaborated during WW2 (as shown in Captain America An. #9), and SHIELD has often joined forced with the Avengers (since A #72) * Carol Danvers - they meet at a funeral (Captain America #3.46) * Clay Quartermain - working together at SHIELD (e.g. Secret War #1) * Contessa Valentina - in SHIELD together * Crystal - Dugan leads SHIELD troops in attack on Avengers (X-Men #2.26) * Dino Manelli - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Falcon - they work together for a SHIELD mission in Utah (Captain America #3.25) * Gabe Jones - Howling Commandos in the war and then in SHIELD * Guardian - Wolverine tells Dugan his old story involving Guardian and the Leader (W #144) * Hawkeye - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67, 72) * Hercules - Dugan leads SHIELD troops in attack on Avengers (X-Men #2.26) * Iron-Man - SHIELD has often joined forced with the Avengers (since #67, also Tales of Suspense #2.1). Nickname: "Shellhead" (ToS #2.1) * Izzy Cohen - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Jasper Sitwell - working together at SHIELD (e.g. Secret War #1) * Jimmy Woo - working together at SHIELD (e.g. Secret War #1) * Julia Carpenter - Dugan leads SHIELD troops in attack on WC Avengers (X-Men #2.26) * Leader - Wolverine tells Dugan the old story of battling the Leader in Canada (W #144) * Nick Fury - Howling Commandos in the war and later SHIELD * Nightmare - Enemy: Nightmare holds him capture in his dreamworld (Captain America #3.12) * Percival Pinkerton - members of Howling Commandos * Punisher - Dugan discusses Punisher with Captain America and Falcon (CA #3.25) * Quasar - Dugan is evaluating officer for the young SHIELD prospect Vaughn (Quasar #1) * Quicksilver - they meet at a funeral (Captain America #3.46) * Reb Ralston - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Red Skull - Enemy: they battled in WW2 (as shown in Captain America An. #9) and Dugan also works to regain the Helicarrier (#3.46) * Rick Jones - they liaise through their respective affinity with SHIELD and Avengers (#72) * Sam Sawyer - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Scarlet Witch - Dugan leads SHIELD troops in attack on WC Avengers (X-Men #2.26), later they meet at a funeral (Captain America #3.46) * Sersi - Dugan leads SHIELD troops in attack on Avengers (X-Men #2.26) * Shadowcat - Kitty works for Dugan in SHIELD (Agent of SHIELD series) * Sharon Carter - working together at SHIELD (e.g. Secret War and America Lost stories) * The Thing - they fought in the war together, as seen in Two-In-One #77 * Thor - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Triathlon - they meet at a funeral (Captain America #3.46) * Vindicator - Wolverine tells Dugan his old story involving Heather, Dep. H and the Leader (W #144) * Vision - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67, 72) * War Machine - Dugan leads SHIELD troops in attack on WC Avengers (X-Men #2.26) * Wasp - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67, 72) * Winter Soldier - they apparently collaborated during WW2 (as shown in Captain America An. #9) * Wolverine - they are both involved when Ogun invades SHIELD (Kitty Pryde SHIELD #2)